Alexis, Amy, Ashley, and Leah Salvatore
by alexissalvatore101
Summary: Alexis, Amy, Ashley, and Leah are the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. the only thing is the girls are split between Stefan and Damon. Alexis and Ashley would rather be with Damon, while Leah and Amy would rather be with Stefan. Alexis, the oldest of the girls, is the leader of the sister: Amy, second oldest and is Alexis Twin, she is the free spirit. Srry sucky summary


Chapter One

1864

Alexis's POV:

My favorite brother Damon has gone out with Kathrine today, techniquly stealing her from my other brother Stefan. Stefan always hated it and Damon knew that it did too. I'm friends with Kathrine and I'm not picking sides, but I wished she would just pick Damon, I honestly think they're happier together, then again I do love Stefan too and I don't want either one of them to get hurt. Just because I favor Damon more than Stefan doesn't mean I don't love him any less. I walked to my father's study room; I could hear Father talking to Stefan. Somehow I knew that the conversation they were having would be going on for a little while so I quickly opened the door, not even stepping foot into the room. Both my Father and Stefan looked at me with a weird look "Alexis, My dear is something wrong?" My father said "Oh nothing is wrong I was just looking for Stefan" almost immediately after I said that Stefan shoot back with a "why" I stood there not knowing what to say if I told him my sisters and I's true intentions he wouldn't even consider coming with me let alone listen. The only thing I could say was "Well, I, um" thankfully my little sister Amy came at the right time "We needed to talk to you about something." Stefan trusted Amy and my other sister Leah more then he trusted me and Ashley. "Yeah it's actually really important that you come with us" thankfully he listened and started walking with me and Amy to our room. We had a few minutes before we got to our room, we all lived at the boarding house, so it was a fairly big house, plus the biggest rooms went to the actual Salvatore's. The only bad part was my sisters and I had to all share a room, yes our room was big, and I always begged father to let Ashley and I have our own room and let Amy and Leah have the other room, but it never worked. We finally arrived at our room and the first thing Stefan said was "what is going on, why you two dragged me here?" "We wanted to talk to you about Kathrine" there's really not much I have to say about my sister Leah other than she was my least favorite out of all of us. "Why do you want to talk to me about Kathrine" Stefan said this in a confused, frustrated tone. "We know it bothers you Stefan we're not stupid" "I never said you were stupid Alexis." "Whatever Stefan we know it bothers you when Kathrine goes out with Damon" Ashley was my favorite, mostly because she also favored Damon more than Stefan, while Amy and Leah favored Stefan more than Damon to be precise they HATED Damon. "you know what, I don't have to listen to this epically from you two" "so leave then Ash and I didn't even want to talk to you about this anyway we only stayed here because Amy begged us to talk to you about it." I said this nastiest way I could and sad to say I loved the way it came out and didn't regret it once. He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him, "why do you guys always do that to him, I really don't understand he never did anything to you." "Because I can Amy and no one is going to stop me." Me and Amy are twins, even though I said earlier that she was younger techniquly she by like 40 minutes. "why are you always such a spoiled brat Alexis, Amy's right he never did anything to you, sometimes I really wonder why, but to be honest I already know the answer" I couldn't stand Leah she aggravates me so much I got up slamming the door behind me like Stefan did before.

It took me about ten minutes to figure out what I was going to do; I finally decided to go out to town for a bit. I started walking to my father's study room again. When I reached the room I told him I was going out to town and I was going to bring Ashley with me. You could tell he really didn't care he only told us to be back by dinner. I got to out room and grabbed Ashley, Amy and Leah just stared I didn't even care. We got outside "where are we going?" "we have to find Damon" "then how are we going to be back in time for dinner Lex" "Ash we will be don't-"I was cut off from a voice I didn't want to hear "where do you guys think you going" I knew the voice was Leah's of course she brought Amy with her, like I said before I didn't mind Amy I just didn't want to be with those two right now. "See that exactly why I grabbed Ashley not you or you" pointing to both Amy and Leah "come on Alexis I know you're mad at Leah but you're not mad at me so please can we go into town with you?' Amy used her famous baby blue eyes when she said that, I was her twin and we the exact same face, eyes body, smile and I couldn't figure out for the life of me how she used her eyes to get whatever he hell she wanted. "hush fine whatever" Amy and Leah walked behind me and Ashley, Amy knew when I slam doors and I get to a certain point of madness she knows to keep her distance and she constantly told Leah that but it never worked because Leah always taunted me when I was mad.

It was getting dark; as we were waking back to the house we heard screams. We say almost everyone that was in town running towards my sisters and I, I grabbed them and took them all into the woods. Little did we know our lives were about to change forever. We stopped running and we heard a few sounds we were in the woods so we didn't know what it could be. We all got startled because we saw something appearing from the darkness. We all took a few steps back until I realized that people where running because there was a bear. It came running towards us we all screamed and tried to run but it wasn't worth it, the bear was to quick and it caught up to us fast. That was the last thing I thought I was going to do. The bear had mewled my sisters and I half to death I looked to my right, Ashley was next to me blood everywhere I couldn't tell where the bear had hit her Amy was on my other side and I could tell she had a huge gash on the right side of her neck. The only thing I felt was searing pain coming from my stomach at first I didn't get why it was in so much pain I quickly realized my stomach was clawed open. I was trying to find Leah but I couldn't see her, I just stopped looking. I slowly let darkness overtake my body knowing full well I was about dead. I was quickly woken up seeing Damon holding me in his arms I could tell he was crying. I could hear everything he was saying "We have to change them Stefan, it's the only way they're going to live." Stefan was crying to I had my eyes opened the slightest bit and I could see Stefan holding Leah in his arms crying over her body. "Damon we can't, there, there to young I don't think they're going to be able to handle it" "Yes they can I know they can and to be honest Stefan there's no way in losing Alexis I care about her way to much to let her die." Stefan agreed as he nodded his head looking down at Leah the whole time. Damon bit his wrist and put it on my lips I flinched and tried to push away but he held me down, I didn't realize what he was doing until he told me I had to drink his blood and that I had to trust him. I listened and slowly drank some, after that everything went black.

I woke up quickly waking Damon up as well. He quickly rushed over to me and held me in his arms I looked around and saw I was in my room with Ashley, Amy, and Leah lying down in their beds while Stefan was sleeping in one of the chairs. "Alexis your gone be ok don't worry" Damon was still holding me and rubbing circles on my back I pushed Damon away and ran to my vanity. I knew something was wrong I didn't feel the same, something was wrong with my body and the first thought I had was I should be dead, why am I not dead. I looked into the mirror that attached to my vanity and saw that my eyes were read. Suddenly my mouth started to kill and I lightly screamed in pain making Damon jump and run right next to me. I looked back into the mirror lowering my bottom lip a little to see what was going on with my mouth, there were fangs coming from my jaw. After that I got the strangest urge to have blood. "Damon why do I have the urge to kill someone and drain them of their blood!" I was so scared and I started to cry a little I was confused Damon just grabbed me and told me to calm down and that everything was going to be ok. I pushed away again and told him to tell me what was going on and what happened to me he sighed a little and finally it came out "you're a vampire Lexi." I stumbled back a few feet and found the seat that was with my vanity; I just looked up to Damon and said how I could be a vampire. The worst part is believed him and at the same time I was happy. I was able to piece together everything I wasn't dead because Damon and Stefan were A. they were Vampires and B. they feed us their blood to save us, then they brought us back. Damon woke Stefan up by throwing a pillow at him "She know Stef, Lexis knows everything." Stefan just shot back saying "don't do anything else until the rest of them wake up" I could tell Damon was hungry and he could tell I was too. "Why don't you get changed and we can go get something to eat in town. I looked at him funny and then looked down there was blood all over my dress from last night. I nodded my head and told him and Stefan to get out so I could change. It didn't take long mostly because my stomach wouldn't stop growling and I didn't want to wake up the rest of them. I closed the door behind me and I and Damon stared walking out of the house when we realized Stefan was coming with us us both looked funny "oh I get it come on guys why can't I go with you guys." We looked at him again and at the same time we both said "because you can't" and we both ran as fast as we could so Stefan wouldn't follow us. This is the very exact reason I Loved Damon more.


End file.
